


Branches Entwine

by KJWatts



Series: Writetober 2020 [19]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJWatts/pseuds/KJWatts
Summary: Two trees that are lights to the world meet where the future begins.
Series: Writetober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953337





	Branches Entwine

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fic for Writetober 2020 in my Visions of Revelation universe. Please enjoy.

Daniel and Zachariah met up near the final wall of the past. Gentile and Israeli leaders of two faiths on the same mission.

“My numbers are ready,” Daniel muttered.

“As are mine.”

“Hard to believe we are part of this generation,” Daniel added.

Vibrations under their feet answered his comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Do remember, dear readers, flash fics that gain 500 hits on Ao3 I will expand into at least a full scene.


End file.
